bubbleguppiesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Deema
thumb|250px|Staffel 1 Deemathumb|left|Staffel 2 Deema Deema ist ein Mädchen Guppy mit einer Persönlichkeit so groß wie ihr Haar! Sie ist energisch, doof, und liebt es, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein. Sie spricht oft in einer Opern Stimme, und sie liebt es, Witze zu erzählen und andere zum lachen zu bringen. Deema tut gerne Dinge in einer übertriebenen Weise - vom Singen Freude zu weinen melodramatisch, sogar in der gleichen Szene. Sie ist die beste Freundin Molly. Ob Laden spielen oder was unser Publikum in einem Tanz ist Deema Stil immer over-the-top! Sie liebt es zu tanzen, zu handeln Theaterstücke, reden lustige Stimmen, und machen dumme Gesichter. Sie ist oft ein Ladenbesitzer und singt die meisten Tanzlieder. Deema macht einige Mittag Witze. Ihr Spitzname für Nonny ist Nonners. Sie hat Gefühle für Goby. Entwicklung Deema Auftritt vor der Serie in der Pilot, war ganz anders als Ihr Haar war gelb, ihre Haut war Gamboge und ihre Augen waren Azure. Ihr Schwanz war blass Fuchsia Aussehen Deema hat Pfirsichhaut und blaue Augen. Sie hat große, poofy, leuchtend gelbe 70 an den Haaren und trägt sie zwei orange Creolen. Ihr Schwanz ist orange mit gelben Tupfen und ihr Bikini-Oberteil ist auch orange mit gelben Tupfen. Fähigkeiten 'Singen' Deema singt meisten Tanzlieder in Saison 1. Sie verfügt über eine leistungsstarke Singstimme wie Molly. Aber ihre Singstimme nicht wirklich singen. Es ist sortof wie "Talking". 'Tanzen' Deema liebt es zu tanzen, in Happy Clam Tag! Deema konnte nicht Wai zu tanzen, damit sie tanzen IKES. Dies ist propbably der Grund, warum Sie ist in so vielen Tanzlieder. Nichtigkeiten *Deema begann die "Supplies" Running Gag der Show, die wiederum von Goby in verwendet wurde "The Legend of Pinkfoot!". *In "Super Shrimptennial Celebration!", Singt Deema die Popsong anstelle des Dance-Song (der Dance-Song wird von Molly statt. Gesungen) *Deema könnte sein, weil der ihr blondes Haar und blaue Augen polieren. Wenn Sie bemerken die meisten polnischen Volkes sind gelb in der Haut. aber Nonny ist weiß, während Deema ist ganz gelb *Deema hat einen unverwechselbaren mocoish "Jazz-Stimme" manchmal in den meisten Episoden wenn Singen oder Sprechen zu hören. Es bildet gewöhnlich zu Beginn eines Satzes. *Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist rot und ihr Lieblingsessen ist mac'n'cheese und kohlensäurehaltige Wasser. *Deema scheint eine der sozialen Guppys und kaum Stirnrunzeln sein. *In "Ducks in a Row!", Rief sie Gil "Trommler". Sie scheint es zu mögen geben "Kosenamen", um Menschen in der Regel während der Shopping-Segmenten. Sie berufen hat sowohl Oona und Molly "Kitten" oder "Dear". * *In "Happy Clam Tag!", Ist bekannt, dass sie tanzen liebt. *Während der Titelsong, ist sie auf den Kopf, wenn alle in einer geraden Linie singt. *Deema gelegentlich Wellen an die Zuschauer während einer Montage als eine Möglichkeit des Brechens des vierten Wand. Sie hat den Zuschauern winkte in "Can You Dig It?" Während der Ausgrabung, und in "X Marks the Spot!" als die Bande überquert Buccaneer Bridge. *In Season Two, hat Deema hatten alle Shop Segmente, bis "Tooth auf dem Looth!", Wobei Goby funktioniert das Shop-Segment. *Deema ist die einzige Guppy normal Schmuck tragen. *In "Happy Clam Tag!" Gegen Ende der Episode, Deema sagt: "Die Spannung ist zum Verrücktwerden!" Dies ist eines ihrer berühmtesten Zitate. *Deema ist das erste Guppy, um einen Tagtraum-Sequenz haben. Dies geschieht am Ende von "Tooth auf dem Looth!", Wenn sie ihrem Besuch von der Zahnfee vorstellt. *In "Humunga-Truck!", Stellt sich heraus, dass ihre Lieblings-Art von LKW ein Eiswagen ist. *Deema die größte Haar der Gruppe. *Außerdem ist sie die einzige guppy bis gelb (oder blonde) Haare haben. *Sie kann Cousinen sein Gil durch gleiche Haut-und Augenfarbe. *thumb|Goby und Deema in der Episode: [[Bubble Puppy!]] *Seltsamerweise hat Deema eine Gewohnheit, auf den Kopf. *In "The Cowgirl Parade", machte sie flirty Augen Goby im Shop Szene. *Ein Running Gag aufgetreten, wo sie darauf hinweist, dass jemand etwas mit ihnen hat. In "Enten in einer Reihe!", Wies sie darauf hin, dass Nonny seine Pfeife hatte. In "Bubble Puppy Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure", wies sie darauf hin, dass Goby seinen magischen Bohnen hatte. In "The Cowgirl Parade", wies sie darauf hin, dass Molly ihr Lasso hatte. *Sie spielte der Story-Antagonist in "The Spring Chicken Is Coming". *Die Spitze der Deema Haar Art ähnelt dem Vorschulalter, dass sie besucht. *Ihr Haar ähnelt auch die Haare der anderen Nickelodeon Charakter, Didi Pickles von Rugrats. *Deema ist die erste und einzige Guppy, einen Zahn zu verlieren, die in war "Zahn auf der Looth". *Manchmal, in Bildern, Deema Haar ist umgedreht in die andere Richtung, wenn Sie Ihren Kopf zu drehen und schauen Sie sich das Bild unten, so dass Deema rechten Seite oben ist, werden Sie feststellen, dass ihr Haar anders ist. *Ein gag, dass einige Leute vielleicht nicht bemerken ist, wie Deema können ihre großen Haar in kleine Hüte zu bekommen, wie wenn sie trägt den Piraten Kopftuch in "'X Marks the Spot!" Ist. *Wenn ein Shop-Segment erfolgt in Staffel 2, setzt Deema das Geschäft mit den Worten "Nun, Sie haben sicherlich an der richtigen Stelle zu kommen!" *Sie sagte sogar, es Zahnarztpraxis Goby die in Tooth auf dem Looth! *In "The Moon Rocks!", Sagte sie den Dance-Song "Orbit" mit Oona und Gil gesungen. *In "Wir Völlig Rock!", Rief sie Nonny "Nonners" *In dem Song "The Pet Rap", sagte sie den Tanz Song mit Gil gesungen. *Deema kann Freund mit Nonny sein, aber man kann sehen, dass in zwei Episoden, werden "wir total Rock!" Und "The Crayon Prix" *! Check It Out, könnte sie prüfen, schreibt ein Buch über ihr Leben: eine Biographie. *In Staffel 2, hat Deema nicht singen viel Tanzlieder. left Die Galerie für Deema kann hier eingesehen werden Kategorie:Frauen